Kouken
by D3m0nKat
Summary: It's christmas and everyone knows the meaning of christmas spirit. But one little soul doesn't. Will this author tell you? Or will they leave you in suspense? HB


.All rights go to their respected owners. 

**Chapter Red and Green**

_Snow. It was snowing? Eyes wandered up to the sky as the people stuck their tounges out for a taste. The people in Ningenkai were celebrating. Celebrating? Celebrating for what? For christmas my dear. For christmas. A joyous event where everyone shares their love around a fireplace. This may seem a bit old, but as years go by, things get newer by the minute. Take that small group over there..._

"WAHA! Snow! Snow!" Botan twirled herself around the whole group as she stuck her tounge out for a taste. Once she got a small speck, she shivered by its touch. "Snow! Haha."

"Botan? You've never seen snow before?" Keiko knelt down and unleashed Puu to the great wonders of the white powder.

"I've seen it. But seeing it makes me so genki!"

"Heh. Even seeing a fish swimming in a tank makes her genki." SMACK.

"Don't worry Botan. Yusuke didn't mean it." Keiko smiled as she pinched Yusuke's ear then let go before joining up with the blue haired deity.

Kurama walked up to Yusuke with a chuckle, "Girls. Can't seem to understand them. Yet can't seem to live without them."

"Ha! That violent crazy little," SMACK! "Shoe..."

"I HEARD THAT YUSUKE!"

Laughter could be heard amoungst the group as two more joined up, "Ah! Hi Yukina! It's a wander to see you again!" Keiko and Botan ran forth an embraced the ice princess.

"Hey... What about me? I'm here too!"

"Oh. Did you just hear a carrot talk Kurama?"

"Oh. I believe so." He chuckled.

"Yusuke you..."

"Chill Kuwabara. Where's the holiday spirit?"

Kuwabara clenched his fist in anger until Yukina had to come over and hold his hand, "Kuwabara-kun?"

"KUWABARA-KUN?!?!" Whispers amoung the group did not include the young couple, "Does Hiei know of this? Where is he anyway? Kuwabara is going to get it if Hiei finds out."

"ACHOO! Who are the blasted thunderbolts that chatter about me?" Everyone turned to the sniffling demon.

"HIEI!" Everyone nudged Botan forward, "Uh. Hi?"

His brow raised in awkward suspicion toward the group, "What in the name of Makai are you people chattering about?"

While Botan kept the small demon company, the group had other plans to attend to, "Hurry you two!"

"Why are you whispering?" SMACK

"Because we can carrot top. Now if you want to keep your life, move!"

"Oh!" Keiko pulled Yukina along, "I heard there was this huge fish in the festival swimming in a see-through tank! You should come see! Come on. Come on!"

"Where are they going?" Hiei pointed over to the others.

"Uh. Them? Uh. A festival?" Botan had to fight the urge not to follow them for they were going to see the fishy.

"And you aren't going?"

"Uh... No... I... Uh... Had to show you something!" Botan took Hiei's hand and led him away from the group before he did anything drastic...

Once they were far enough near the ocean, she turned around, eyes in question, "Since when did you care if I went or not?"

"Since never. Now unhand me woman!" Botan quickly came to realization and unhanded the fowl demon, "What did you want with me again?"

"Uh... I have no clue..."

_Tumbleweed..._

"Baka."

"I'm not a baka!"

"You're acting like one."

"Nu uh!"

"Yes you are."

"Nu uh!"

"Shut up."

"Nu uh!"

"Shut up."

"Take back what you said!"

"No."

"Take it back!"

"Shut up!" His temples were beaming as Botan pouted.

"Fine! So much for the christmas spirit!" She turned her back and continued pouting.

Hiei left. Did he? After five minutes of pouting, she turned around to see if Hiei was gone. Her eyes were wide with surprise, "You aren't gone yet?"

He wasn't facing Botan. His hand laid out and awaiting. Awaiting for what? Botan was heisitant but placed her hand on his and he embraced it. It was so warm. He started walking off along the shore of the ocean hand in hand with Botan.

"What's... Christmas spirit?"

Botan raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you care for this stuff?"

"Since I laid my hand out." His voice was in annoyance.

Botan got the point. She smiled and leaned in, "What are you doing bak-" and kissed him full in the lips.

"That's, christmas spirit." She giggled, released his hand and started to twirl along the beach side.

Hiei smiled. For once he smiled. No he didn't smirk. His hand found it's way to his lips and he smiled. Did Botan see it? Maybe. Did he get her message? Maybe. Will I ever tell you anything straight out? Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
